This invention relates generally to the field of warming devices, and more particularly to a combination baby bottle and baby wipes container with an integral warmer.
It is a common practice for caretakers of infants to feed the infant a milk-like formula, which is poured into a bottle having a pliable nipple type closure from which the infant sucks the formula. The formula is a substitute for mother""s breast milk and as such should be warmed before feeding to the infant. Bottle warmers exist today. However, these warmers need to be plugged into a wall outlet in the home.
A warmed bottle of milk could be put into an insulated carrying case for trips away from home however even with the best insulation eventually the temperature cools. Therefore, there is a need for a portable heating means for a baby bottle when traveling away from home.
Additionally, within the last thirty years, mothers have been using disposable baby wipes to clean an infant""s bottom or other parts needing cleaning. These wipes are made of a paper material and are slightly moist and stored in an airtight container. Because of the moisture content of the wipes, they tend to be cool to the touch. This coolness can cause an infant some discomfort resulting in an unhappy child. Ideally the wipes should be warmed to body temperature so that there is no shock when the wipe is applied the infant""s bare body. When at home, a child-care provider could put the wipe container over a hot surface such as a hot plate and thereby warm the wipes in the container. Currently, there is no portable baby wipe warmer available that can be easily carried by a parent or other child-care provider and used while away from home.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a combination baby bottle and baby wipes container that can is portable and can be warmed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a portable warming device that is integral with and can warm a baby bottle and a baby wipes container at the same time.
Another object of the invention is to provide the baby bottle, wipes container and warming device in one integrated shape that can be easily used and carried in a bag with other baby products such as diapers and the like.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
A combination baby bottle and baby wipes container with integral warmer comprising: a lighter fluid powered cylindrical heating element, a heating element holding housing, a baby bottle having one concave surface and intimately associated with the heating element on one side, a baby wipes container having one concave surface and intimately associated with the heating element on the other side, a removably attachable lighter fluid container, a piezoelectric push button starting mechanism and a push button stopping mechanism.